The Return
by Evergoddess
Summary: It has now been nearly 20 years after the whole BillyChristy ordeal and life seems normal. However, the Charmed Ones are about to experience the shock of their lives when someone they tried hard to forget returns...
1. Chapter 1

"WYATT! CHRIS!" The echos of Piper Halliwell's voice exploded in the living room of the Halliwell Manor. The woman in her early 50s hobbled behind the remains of her couch, once an elegant white mass finished with glistening skyblue pillows. Her two sons, both in their early 20s, dashed down the brown wooden stairs. Wyatt Halliwell lifted his hands squarely in front of him and channeled through his arms explosive energy waiting to be unleashed. His younger brother, Christopher, grabbed his mother's hand and orbed her upstairs seconds before the energy escaped from Wyatt's hands and wiped out all the hooded demons in the room. Wyatt, pleased with the vanquish, hurried back up the stairs.

"That is the FIFTH ATTACK IN 3 DAYS!" screamed Piper as Chris proceeded to healing her wounds. "I don't know what is going on in the Underworld, but if they are going to keep sending in demons to tear down my house, we are going to be homeless! Did you get them all?" she added as Wyatt walked into the room.

"Yea, they were all low-level. I wonder..." Wyatt looked over at Chris and their eyes met. Chris nodded.

"Wonder what?" snapped Piper.

"Well, we didn't want to worry you, Aunt Phoebe, or Aunt Paige...but is it possible that the Underworld is done reorganizing? A new Source has emerged and wants us all dead? Or maybe the triad is back-"

"Can't be the triad." Piper cut in. "They know better than to attack us head-on continuously. So if it was a new source...why attack us? Continuously? I mean, they are just wasting demons and nearly ridding me of a house, but it still makes no sense. The new source will need more demons, not less, under his control if wants evil to triumph."

"Maybe he is after something in our house?" suggested Chris.

"Possibly," agreed Wyatt. " Or maybe he wants to examine us and our powers to...to...to study us?"

"Well if so, they aren't getting sufficient reports considering the vanquished demons don't get another chance to visit the Underworld. Whatever the case, the living room is a mess. I'll be cleaning up after the demons as always if you boys need me." Piper headed out of the room and down the hallway.

The brothers looked at each other.

"I'll go notify Aunt Paige and you go tell Aunt Phoebe. We'll still need the true power of three, retired or not, to stop the attacks." said Chris. Both orbed out of the room in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Was he there?"

"No, my lord."

"Well he will be, Dawlos." sneered the cold, high pitched voice. "He is still drawn to his witch love, after all these years. We surface again at the manor at sundown."

"My lord, if I may..." whispered one of the hooded figures.

"Yes, Ramsey?"

"Do we really need him, sir? I mean, we can kill the Charmed ones on our own-"

"FOOL! The Charmed ones may not know you lot are unvanquishable, however, if they somehow they find out when we attack, even I am in danger! Their children are no less stronger. Brute force will not work! We must destroy them by allowing them the destroy themselves, but we need to understand them first. And that could take months! I have no patience. We need him, we need his knowledge."

"Yes, my lord." whimpered Ramsey.

"Don't underestimate the Charmed Ones. They now are stronger than before, especially that Wyatt. His power is unbelievable, and he is the heir to Excalibur. Evil's triumph will not come so easily. Underestimating good will mean the end of us. Now go, leave me be you lot. I have much to plan...much to plan..."

"Yes my lord" replied all the hooded figures and one by one, they all shimmered out.

The figure began pacing around the dark cave. Not long after, he paused and a smile imprinted on his pale, wrinkly face. The new source disappeared in a flash of fire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Piperrr." Phoebe Halliwell hung her lavender umbrella and her wet raincoat on a nearby coat hanger and proceeded down the hall to her older sister, hands outstretched. She gave Piper, who turned off the vacumn in response to her sister's arrival, a tight hug as Wyatt orbed in right beside them.

"Another attack? Wyatt told me earlier this afternoon at the office, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I've got my boys." Piper gave a proud smile.

"So what do you think they wanted.?"

"Oh, I don't know. Leave my homeless? The house is a mess and all I do is clean up after them. Or maybe they want our powers? Our lives? It could be anything, Phoebs."

"I know," sighed Phoebe. "Well, I'll be staying at the manor tonight just in case they come back. Still got any mango pudding from the restraunt? I'm craving goods. Wyatt, come join me." Wyatt followed his aunt out of the room into the kitchen as Piper resumed vacumning. Just then, familiar blue lights appeared in the room as Paige Halliwell arrived alongside her nephew.

"Chris just orbed all around town looking for me, nearly getting exposed, to say there was another attack? What did the demons want?" asked Paige immediately.

Piper turned off the vacumn once again. "I don't know what they want, Paige, but they won't stop attacking. 5 attacks in the last 3 days! Anyways why did Chris have to orb around town to find you?"

"Oh, don't change the subject, Piper. I mean, well fine, I was with a new charge who won't accept who they are. But anyways back to these hooded demons, did they appear to be doing anything weird? Did you get a good look at their face? Did they say anything?"

"Well come to think of it..." began Piper. She recounted the last 5 attacks quickly. " They all...seemed to be looking around..."

"Around?" said Paige.

"Yea, like they were looking for someone, come to think of it."

"Mom's got a point. I think they are expecting someone or something to come." added Chris. "But why us, why here?"

"Guess we'll have to wait for the next attack now. I checked the book, but its no help. Demons in hoods is really little to go on. Anyways, now that you are here Paige, do you mind staying for dinner? Tell Henry to come over. Phoebs is in the kitchen." said Piper.

"Phoebe is here? Oo, a reunion." smirked Paige. "I'll go give Henry a call, after, of course, a bite." She headed down towards the kitchen.

"We haven't had a get together in over a year. Nice to catch up with everyone, right mom? Mom?"

"Yes, Chris. Its nice to finally be with everyone at dinner again."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Piper, you really outdid yourself."

"Aww, it was nothing Phoebs. Leo? Can you help me bring the soup in?" Piper's husband pushed back his chair, got up quickly, and headed into the kitchen.

"Wow, everything looks so delicious. Way more exciting than Phoebe's famous microwavable dinners." said Billy.

"Hey, I kind of like those. Fast, easy, simple...Phoebe doesn't have to cook." Coop lauged as Phoebe shot him a playfully offended look.

Just as Leo was placing the soup on the large oak table, Paige walked into the dining room and seated herself in between Billy and her husband, Henry. "All the teens and of course, Wyatt and Chris, are settled around the living room watching a movie. I've put crystals all around them to keep them safe." She turned to her husband and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ok, and here is the turkey." Piper placed the oversized plate onto the table and quickly sat down at the head of the table. She proceeded to pour herself wine and then stood up. "I'd like to make a toast to...everyone here. Thank you for coming tonight and its really nice to be with family again. To family and friends."

"To family and friends." cried everyone else. All the grown-ups drank from their glasses.

"Ok everyone. Dig in." Piper smiled as everyone began devouring the food on their plates. She then followed suit.

The big Halliwell dinner was filled with laughter and chatter as all the participants had much to catch up on. Thirty minutes into this dinner, however, a sudden noise stifled their conversations. Leo chocked on his wine glass.

"What was that?" asked Paige.

"Sounds like someone slammed a door." answered Phoebe.

"The back door. I'll go check." Piper pushed back her chair, stood up, and abruptly headed toward the kitchen. Once there, she noticed nothing unusual. Every utensil, pan, and potion ingredient were right where she had left them. The chairs, kitchen table, and stools were at the same position they were two weeks ago. Piper walked into the washing machine room where the back door stood, but could find nothing out of place. Neither could she find an individual to blame the sudden slamming of the back door on. She peered outside into the darkness, but knew instantly it was useless. What could she see in such darkness?

"Did you find anything?" asked Phoebe as Piper walked back into the dinning room.

"Nothing. Maybe it was just the wind." shrugged Piper as she sat down.

"Or maybe somebody came in and you can't see them.", came a sudden voice from the end of the hall. Everyone looked up instantly at the hooded figure standing down the hall.

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.

"How dumb are you? And I thought you were a Charmed one." mocked the demon. "Well, I'm looking for that individual who just walked into your house. Help me look for him, and I might just spare your life for today."

Piper rose from her chain instaneously and her sisters followed suit. Wyatt and Chris quickly moved a crystal out of place to step out, then back into place to protect the teens.

"Don't you threaten my aunt." said Wyatt angrily.

"You are in no position to threaten me, Wyatt Halliwell."

"And why not? We kill your kind daily, and last I checked, you are outnumbered."

"We'll see who has the upper hand." At that exact moment, ten hooded figures materialized around him.

Wyatt outstretched his arms and focused his energy on the hooded figures. Seconds later, he wiped out all eleven hooded figures and snorted. However, the demon debree suddenly began reforming itself and eleven hooded figures reappeared.

"Think we have the upper hand now?" smiled Ramsey.

"They are unvanquishable."

"Very good, Paige. You just earned yourself a quick demise." In an instant, Ramsey hurled a lightling blue fireball at her. Chris intercepted it with his telekinetic-orbing and directed it at a nearby hooded demon, who burst into debrees that would later reform itself. Piper began blasting every demon she saw. Paige and Wyatt managed to force Coop, Leo, and Henry into the protective crystal circle, then joined the fight. Phoebe levitated into the air and focused on redirecting fireballs at the demons by chanelling their energy with her empathy. Billy swept numerous demons of their feet and forced them to fall in sickening crunches with her telepathic powers.

Piper suddenly had an idea. She recalled facing unvanquishable demons once with two students from magic school nearly 20 years ago.

"Everyone HOLD YOUR FIRE. WYATT, BLAST THEM." Billy, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, and Wyatt immediately froze. Wyatt looked perplexed.

"But mom, thats useles-"

"DO IT!" screamed Piper.

Wyatt obeyed. Outstretching his hands again, he focused his energy on the demons and in an instant they were all flying debrees. Piper froze the debrees and motioned her sisters to come.

"Okay, repeat after me." She said, clenching their hands. "Demons of fire."

"Demons of fire." said the other two.

"Demons of pain."

"Demons of pain."

"I banish you all to the astroplane."

"I banish you all to the astroplane!"

Instantly, the flying debrees vanished. Everyone turned to Piper.

"Well, I froze them in their act of agony. They never quite got to reform themselves. We banished them to the astroplane, where time stands still, so they are trapped in that plane, unable to ever reform." explained Piper. "You can thank Leo, I got the idea from students he taught."

"Good Job, Piper." said a voice from the top of the stairs. Everyone looked up. With a wave of his hand, Cole Turner removed his invisibility charm and stepped out into the open, clapping. "Happy to see me?"


End file.
